


rebel

by phantomtroupe



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Past Timeline, Pre-New 52, Rebirth, Tim & Cass & Steph remember the first timeline, Tim Drake-centric, but just in case, it’s very little angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25185784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomtroupe/pseuds/phantomtroupe
Summary: Tim says it without noticing.“Batgirl, Black Bat, are you free tomorrow night?”He doesn’t expect their responses.“Do you need help with a case?” Barbara asks immediately.Steph continues. “You know I’m always free for you two on Fridays”“I’ll bring the pijamas” Cass,Orphan, provides.The three voices overlap each other and silence reigns the comms.“Who the hell isBlack Bat?” Hood is the first one to break the silence.(Tim, Steph and Cass slip and find out each other remembers the first timeline)
Relationships: Bart Allen/Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent/Cassie Sandsmark (mentioned), Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake, Stephanie Brown & Tim Drake, Tim Drake/Jason Todd (mentioned)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 240





	rebel

Tim says it without noticing.

“Batgirl, Black Bat, are you free tomorrow night?” those are the words that come out of his mouth.

Because it’s what he used to ask Steph and Cass every Thursday night during patrol after he became Red Robin, after Bruce came back from time traveling, _it’s what he used to do two lives ago._

He doesn’t expect their responses.

“Do you need help with a case?” Barbara asks immediately.

Steph continues. “You know I’m always free for you two on Fridays”

_Stephanie did it again,_ is probably what they think, because she has been ogling Barbara’s suit since that villain showed her what she could have been, sometimes she thinks she’s being called when someone is calling Batgirl.

“I’ll bring the pijamas” Cass, _Orphan,_ provides.

The three voices overlap each other and silence reigns the comms.

“Who the hell is _Black Bat?_ ” Hood is the first one to break the silence, Tim’s heart jumps at the sound of his voice.

_It still happens every damn time._

Cass is the one to answer. “Me”

“Spoiler, why did you—?” Batgirl starts asking but gets interrupted.

“O? What are you talking about? Are you changing names?” Nightwing asks Cass, cutting out Barbara because even Tim can hear the confusion and little anger on her voice.

Barbara may not be Oracle in this timeline but she is still deadly.

“No, I’m, Black Bat is me, I am not changing names, I’m already—” Cass starts explaining herself.

“ _Orphan”_ Spoiler stops her from her explanation and Orphan’s face shows surprise at being called that name.

“Why—?” Tim makes eye contact with her and notices her slowly drop her shoulders.

“Oh” she only says, “I’m Orphan”

Suddenly a scream runs around the night and puts them in action.

Tim looks at Steph and Cass.

_We’ll talk about this later,_ he says and they nod.

Tim doesn’t comment on Orphan’s sharper movements nor Spoiler’s silence.

They don’t talk about him taking command between the three of them.

They already know each other is thinking.

_What’s going on?_

* * *

“I don’t want Orphan” Cass breaks the silence of Tim’s place, _the_ Drake Manor, _fuck, his parents are still alive, right?_ They didn’t even find out about his supposed death because the Bats kept it a secret. “I’m Black Bat, it’s mine, I have a family even if that’s only the two of you” she looks at Stephanie and Tim. “ _My_ Batgirl and _my_ Robin”

“I can’t go back to being Batgirl” Stephanie grimaces while taking some ingredients out of the fridge, “But I can become someone else”

Tim smiles at her from where he sits, observing them acting more at ease than they used to a year ago, _before they found out about their past lives._

“You learned a lot from her when you were Batgirl, you probably know way more than Barbara does right now, you could do it” Cass nods at his words.

“I could do it” Steph repeats, “Oracle is a really good name, and it really matches my _Spoiler_ trend.”

“Spoiler told you what was going to happen if she knew about it. Oracle is about knowing everything, hearing or seeing.” Tim says.

“Gotham needs it, we have too much strong force right now” Cass says looking at the instructions on the phone. She asks Steph if they have powdered sugar, Steph turns to Tim and tells him they better have powdered sugar, he snorts and tells her that he is sure there must be some of it in the third drawer to the right, no, _your_ right. He remembers something else.

“There are also metas, can you believe it? Our B would have never allowed that” that makes them shut up. 

_Their B_ is not here.

And will never be.

Steph flops down next to him. “What about you Timmers? Will you stay as Red?” Steph nudges him with her elbow and he nudges her back.

“I don’t think so, it was meant to be temporary, I needed to be Red Robin” Tim is not looking at any of them. “I don’t remember why I decided to be Red Robin instead of Robin this time, but it still doesn’t feel right.”

He turns to find Steph and Cass eyes on him.

“I think is time to stop hiding”

Cass nods with a smile on her face.

“We still have each other” she says.

Yeah, they still do.

* * *

Cass whisks the frosting as Steph puts the cake in the oven.

“Tim, what about your team?” Steph asks and he blinks in surprise.

“My team?”

Steph and Cass glance at each other.

“I don’t know how much you remember before, eh, getting your memories back, to me those last memories got a little blurry, but you were talking about Kon, and Bart, sometimes even Cassie even though she is still here, I remember seeing you write down their names sometimes” she keeps talking as she instructs Cass on how to whisk it better.

“They are not here, there are another Superboy and Kid Flash, and I checked, they are not Kon or Bart, not even close” 

Cass looks him in the eye. “And is that going to stop you little brother?”

He stills and thinks his answer, he doesn’t notice any of their smirks. “I don’t think so” he bites his lower lip, “I’ll call Cassie tomorrow, I don’t remember interacting that much with her this time but she does greet me every time we cross paths, I thought she was just being friendly”

“Perhaps she remembers?” Steph asks out loud.

“Then we’ll look together for our two” he tries to find the right word, because, once upon a time the four of them used to be something more than just friends, “teammates”

“Talking about teammates” Steph starts but Cass continues.

“Red Hood” he flinches.

“Is that obvious?” he asks them.

“No, we just know because we remember” Cass says.

_Of course they remember,_ they were the first and only ones of their team to find out about his crush on the former Robin, and how they used to stare at each other, Steph joked about the sexual tension between the two of them.

“Are you going to do anything about it?” Cass asks as she gives him a spoon with frosting for him to try.

“No” he says, then gives her a thumbs up for the frosting, she smiles.

“Why not?” Cass puts the frosting on the fridge.

“He,” Tim stumbles through his words remembering what he saw the other day, “this Jason looks at Roy the way my Jason used to look at me”

“Fine, whatever, we don’t like this Jason anyway, right Cass?” Steph exclaims as she cleans the dishes. “And Jason and you never moved past the stage of staring at each other asses so it will be faster to move on”

Cass ignores her statement and sits in front of him. “Tim?” 

Steph turns around as soon as she hears Cass’ tone. “Tim??”

He sighs. “We had sex a few times”

“Oh my god Tim, why didn’t you tell us?” Steph sits down next to Cass.

“I was planning to, we were intending on going on our first date soon, I was already imagining telling you, but, uh, this happened” he motions with his hand pointing at _everything._

Steph sighs. “I hate this, next time I’m seeing the Flash I’m gonna kick his ass”

Cass snorts and Tim smiles.

“I would love to see that” he says.

Cass nods. “I’ll record everything”

“You better get my good angle Cassandra, I remember the collage you made of me back then, don’t think I’ve forgotten”

The two start bickering and Tim stares.

_This is nice,_ he thinks, _he likes this._

_Now he only has to get his team back and everything will be alright._

**Author's Note:**

> I love making them remember the first timeline, they deserve better than what they are getting !!!


End file.
